


Get You There

by chiarascura



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 14:12:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5969935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiarascura/pseuds/chiarascura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isabela in Aveline's office when she should probably be working.</p>
<p>A quick drabble for Femslash February.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get You There

**Author's Note:**

> written for the DA Kink Meme, [Aveline - Office Sex](http://dragonage-kink.livejournal.com/15195.html?thread=58233947#t58233947)

A recruit knocks on the door, and after a moment, Aveline calls for them to enter.  
  
“Guard-Captain, there’s an issue with the duty roster.” She listens attentively, but feels her eyes unfocusing. She snaps back to the recruit’s report as she hears the tone in their voice change.  
  
Aveline grits her teeth, answers, and dismisses them. She waits a few moments, makes sure the door is shut firmly, they are out of earshot, and lets out a long, low groan.  
  
Isabela giggles from her perch under the desk, kneeling between Aveline’s thighs. “I do so love when you act the no-nonsense boss.” Aveline feels sweat roll down her temples as Isabela goes back to the task at hand.  
  
Her tongue is absolutely sinful. Aveline spreads her legs as far as her chair will let her, and Isabela slips one of the toned thighs over her shoulder.  
  
Isabela’s tongue laps at Aveline’s clit, slowly circling the bud. Her long fingers play with Aveline’s opening. Her fingers are clever, able to pick delicate locks or snap a man’s neck, calloused and brown and absolutely magical. They dip in and out, never stretching or penetrating enough, and Aveline shifts in her chair restlessly.  
  
“Calm down, _guard-captain_ , I’ll get you there.” Aveline can hear the laughter in Isabela’s voice, and she reaches down to pinch the arm on her thigh.  
  
“Not quick enough, _pirate_. If anyone comes in and sees us…” Aveline doesn’t even want to think about the consequences. Luckily, the thing Isabela does with her tongue drives the thought from her head.  
  
Isabela narrows her eyes at Aveline ignoring her title, and she pinches the delicate skin where her thigh meets her belly. She sucks and twists and kisses, and Aveline can feel her toes curling in her socks. Her breeches and boots sit under the desk with Isabela, and Aveline can only pray to the Maker that no emergency requires her immediate attention. She can just imagine her crew’s faces if she ran out half-naked…  
  
“I can hear you thinking,” Isabela’s voice lilts up to her.  
  
“That means you can do better.” Aveline threads her fingers through Isabela’s dark hair and presses her face into the vee of her thighs.  
  
Isabela slides two fingers into her cleft, and Aveline’s other fist comes up to muffle the groans she can’t contain. Isabela hums with satisfaction, and her thrusts speed up, matching the stronger sensations against Aveline’s clit.  
  
Aveline’s head falls back, resting on the top of her chair as the pleasure rises. Everything inside her narrows to the gorgeous, infuriating, wonderful woman between her thighs, pushing her higher and higher, until Aveline crests. The pain of her teeth biting into her fist bleeds into the bliss from her cunt.  
  
Aveline slumps against her chair. Through slitted eyelids she sees Isabela crawl up, wiping her mouth with the back of one hand. Her thighs slide into the gaps of the chair, fitting into Aveline’s lap like a puzzle piece.  
  
Isabela smirks down at her and Aveline glares halfheartedly. “Told you I’d get you there.” She punctuates her statement with a brief kiss, and Aveline chases the taste of herself inside Isabela’s mouth.


End file.
